The Camping Trip of Demons and Memories
by Meta Boo23
Summary: Meta Knight, Kirby, and Bun go on a 5 day camping trip. On the trip they hear about a luxurious lodge deep in the woods. They attempt to get to it, however a figure from Meta Knight's past has other ideas for them...
1. Chapter 1:Departure

**Meta Boo23: Yah! this is my first fan fic so be easy on me. CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS PLZ!!**

**Meta Boo23: Anyways I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Departure**

It was a beautiful day in dreamland… er well… an average day. Meta Knight strolled through the halls of Castle DeDeDe. Passing the throne room, where the fat, blue, penguin, King DeDeDe, and the snail-like Escargoon sat yet again arguing with the customer service guy from the Holy Nightmare Company, about a new demon beast to get rid of Kirby once and for all.

Meta Knight decided to eavesdrop on their conversation to see what they were scheming. He opened the door a crack to listen in when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Poyo!" said the small pink ball-like star warrior, Kirby.

"What is it?" asked Meta Knight.

"Poyo….poyo…Poyo!!"

"You want me to follow you?"

"Poyo!!" Kirby looked wide eyed with excitement.

The old star warrior fallowed swiftly behind the pink ball. This sudden burst of excitement from Kirby had shoved the thought of the upcoming demon beast to the back of his mind. Quickly maneuvering through the castle, Kirby led him to the courtyard where Bun sat waiting impatiently.

"Well finally you decided to come back! You took forever. So now can we finally…… Hey Meta Knight what are you doing here?" Bun asked , looking really out of the loop.

"…..Ask Kirby."

"Kirby, why did you bring him here? It's not like there's a demon beast to fight at the moment!"

"Poyo…."

"I'm guessing that he wanted Meta Knight to take him on the upcoming camping trip." Interrupted Fumu, who sat under a nearby tree, her nose in a book again.

"CAMPING TRIP?!" Meta Knight and Bun yelled quizzically.

"You know, Bun. The one that you've been begging Dad to take you on for the past 6 months. THAT camping trip."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh…. THAT camping trip. Crap! I have to keep trying to persuade Dad to take me!" Bun ran off toward the castle, with Kirby following closely.

"Apparently Kirby wanted to go on it too and he wanted Meta Knight to take him. So Meta Knight, will you take him?"

"………………….."

"META KNIGHT!!"

"Huh?"

The knight's eyes flashed from green, back to their usual golden-amber color.

"Will you take Kirby on the camping trip?" the now annoyed Fumu asked.

"Fine….." but his words trailed off as he walked back towards the castle.

"Meta Knight wait!"

Fumu chased after him. He turned the corner. Quickly she turned it too but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Early the next morning, Meta Knight walked over to Kirby's "house". Kirby, still sleeping peacefully inside woke up to the rapping on his door.

"Kirby are you ready yet? The group leaves in an hour, so get ready quickly."

Kirby began to stuff things into a rather small, tattered backpack.

"Meet the rest of the group and me at Kawasaki's in 45 minutes.

With those final words the knight made his leave.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, in front of Kawasaki's restaurant there was a rather small group of Cappies. Among them stood Meta Knight only carrying a small rucksack of items, which were all essentials. They would be departing soon and Kirby was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a huge, black, shadow of a figure came bounding over the horizon. Quickly approaching it could be made out as Kirby, but with a mountain load of things stuffed into the torn backpack. The ranger that was to lead the group began to speak.

_Crap…. Why did he have to bring his whole house?_

_"_Kirby we're only going camping for five days, you don't need all that stuff?" He said absent-mindedly, while listening in on what the ranger was saying.

"Poyo….Poyo!"

Kirby opened up his backpack and inhaled all the food he had, except a watermelon, his tent, and his sleeping bag. Soon after they departed not knowing what lied ahead for them.

**Meta Boo23: The first chapter is done!! XD**

**Meta Boo23: Plz review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Quick Pit Stop

**Meta Boo23: Here's the second chapter…..I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Notice to the Readers: Anything inside () are sound effects.**

* * *

**A Quick Pit Stop**

Many hours of walking has begun to take its toll on the crowd. Bun staggered over to where the still energetic pink puffball.

"Don't you ever get tired? We've been walking for hours and you're still so hyper. How do you do it?"

"Poyo"

(gurgle)(gurgle)

"That was my stomach.."

gurglegrumble

"Ha. I guess you're hungry, too!"

"Poyo! Lunch!"

"Wait a minute Kirby! I'll go ask the ranger to stop the group for a lunch break."

"Poyo!"

Bun dashed toward the front of the group and began talking to a cappy, not much taller than him, dressed in a cameo ranger's outfit and a tan, leather cowboy hat to cover her boy-cut purple hair.

* * *

A few miles up the pathway the group stopped at a large field that had a few tall, shady trees, some of which looked ancient and short, half-dead grass adorned the otherwise mud ground.

"Alright listen up, all ya!" The ranger, standing on the top of a perfectly placed bolder, shouted.

"We're going to have a quick two hour pit stop here. During the duration of this time, you eat and relax. Otherwise do as your heart desires."

A low uproar came from the group.

"I know it's not a whole lot of time, but I'm doing the best with what we can spare…"

As the cappies, and puffballs, distributed themselves amongst the open space of the field, it began to smell like food cooking over open camp fires, as a camping trips food should. Meta Knight, Kirby, Parm (Bun's Dad), and Bun chose a spot in the way back of the field by a giant, old peach tree. Kirby began to dig out his watermelon from his backpack when a peach bonked him on his head and then rolled to a stop near his feet.

"Kirby, if you're going to eat something, eat one of these peaches! They're so delicious."

"Poyo?"

Kirby picked up the peach that had bonked his head and 'sniffed' it, then happily scarfed it down. He looked up at Bun with hope that he would send more down.

"See I told you so……sniffsniff Hey what's that smell?"

Almost like drones they fell back to their camp site where Meta Knight was cooking fish he had just caught in the nearby river roasted over the roaring flame of the campfire, Parm sat nearby. Shaking themselves out of their trance-like state they exploded with something along the lines of "Meta Knight can COOK?!"

"…..Just eat already"

Kirby and Bun each grabbed a fish and began to eat.

"Hey Meta Knight aren't you hungry?" Bun asked in between mouthfuls of fish.

"….I'll eat later"

"Sup your sef"

After inhaling their fish, literally, Bun and Kirby went with some other Cappy children to play soccer on the other open halve of the field and of course Meta Knight sat not far away, high up in a tree keeping a close eye on them.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: So sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise. (collapses on floor due to lack of sleep)**

**Meta Knight: Ok then……. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Go for the Lodge!

**

* * *

**

Meta Boo23: I have the next chapter here! Sorry about not getting chapter 3 up sooner and for the technical difficulties. I think I fixed them though…

**Bun: Hey what's that suppose to mean? **

**Meta Boo23: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Bun: Fine. Meta Boo23 doesn't own any Kirby characters, ideas, or….. well….. anything else for that matter.**

**Note to readers: Anything that is in '' are thoughts during dreams.**

* * *

**Go for the Lodge!**

The two hours had passed exceedingly fast and soon they were back on the road with Bun complaining once again.

"Are we there yet?" Bun asked for the thousandth time that day.

"No Bun" the agitated Parm managed to squeeze out.

"Fine… be that way." Bun grumbled then ran off to join his friends.

Parm breaths a deep sigh.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the group of Cappies had finally reached their destination, Unknown Forrest.

"Alright, listen up! This is Unknown Forrest and this is where we will be camping. However there is also a luxurious lodge deep within the heart of the forest for those of you who enjoy luxury" The ranger stated with doubt that anyone would actually attempt to make the journey, nevertheless Bun jumped at the chance, then turned to Parm.

"Dad, can we go to the lodges?"

"Absolutely not" He said firmly.

"Why not?"

"It's… um…. to dangerous… yah…."

"Fine…." Bun gave his dad a 'whatever' stare then stomped away.

Upon reminding himself that Meta Knight and Kirby are here, he thought they might be hustling for the lodge.

"Meta Knight!" Bun called after him.

Meta Knight sighed.

"What is it now, Bun?"

"Are you and Kirby going to head for the lodge tonight?"

Meta Knight's eyes glowed green for a moment.

"….No…. at least not now…."

"But why not? The ranger said that they were luxurious and everything!"

"Bun…… Is it wise to roam with no light to see in a pit of the unknown?"

Bun began to walk away with agitation.

"However…. I do not see why we couldn't depart in the morning…"

"WHEN? I want to come!! I'm sure that Dad won't miss me! After all, I'm not home most of the time."

"….. 5 am sharp, here."

Meta Knight drew an X in the dirt at his feet with a random stick that was lying on the ground. They left and set up their tents.

" 'Night!" Bun shouted sleepily as he returned to his camp site.

* * *

_Meta Knight was running, running as fast as he could. He couldn't let the black shadow catch up with him. At that moment a stabbing sensation was felt in his back._

"_Guah!"_

_Slashing his sword around to kill anybody that was back there, but all he found was his shadow that loomed over a small pool of his own blood._

'_He will be coming soon…' Meta Knight's eyes blazed red. 'So come and get me already!'_

* * *

Meta Knight awoke in a deep, cold sweat, breathing heavily, eyes glowing purple with fear. After a few minutes he calmed himself.

_Why am I reliving a nightmare of my past in my dreams? Should I be wary of them and take them as a warning of events yet to come?_

Not knowing his future, the knight disassembled his tent and went to wait by the X that had been drawn by him the night before. There was a little opening of time before Bun and Kirby would show up, so he ate a piece of toast he had left over from the night before. Not long after Bun and Kirby showed up roaring to go.

"Ok! We're ready to roll!!" Bun yelled enthusiastically.

"Poyo!"

"……let's get going"

The party of three set off into the eternally dark forest.

* * *

"Meta Knight, how far is this lodge?"Bun asked.

"……………"

"META KNIGHT"

His eyes quickly changed back from green to their usual amber color. "…..Wha?"

"How far is the lodge?"

"Poyo!"

"…I don't know"

"Oh…………"

They continued to hike through the woods with the still energetic Kirby in front.

* * *

"Bun! Bun! Where are you?" Parm yelled franticly.

_Oh, I hope he's ok….._

"Meta Knight you haven't seen………………" His words trailed away as he realized that Meta Knight and Kirby had left.

(Sigh)

_Where are you, Bun?_

* * *

The forest had gotten much darker as they traveled deeper, as the three saw. The deeper you were, the darker it got. Quite a few times they heard the rustles of bushes and the howls of animals, from all directions.

"Poyo…"

Kirby ran over to Meta Knight and squeezed his arm for comfort. The knight smiled under his mask.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and they had been walking for quite some time. Meta Knight held out his arm to signal for the group to stop. Suddenly a raggedy Cappy came shrieking out of the bushes scrambling away from something; then collapsed at Kirby's feet. He had messy, red hair and light brown eyes.

"Bun, Kirby" Meta Knight commanded.

"Right!" "Poyo!"

They grabbed the unconscious Cappy and, with their remaining strength, carried him to the nearest clearing.

"We'll set up camp here." instructed Meta Knight.

The two leaned the mysterious Cappy up against a nearby tree while they quickly set up camp for the night.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: Ooooooooooooo! A cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious Cappy?**

**Bun: His name is….. (I put duck tape over his mouth) mph!**

**Meta Boo23: I WON'T ALLOW SPOILERS!! Anyways reviews plz!! With cookies and ice cream on top of/on the side of your favorite food!!**

**Meta Boo23: Anyways to answer your question about where Fumu went…. She went wherever she goes when she's not on screen. (sweatdrop) ****She won't reappear until the final chapter so any Fumu fans I'm sorry this does NOT base around her. To be honest she hogs a lot of screen time…….. so SRY!! TT.TT **


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cappy

**

* * *

**

Meta Boo23: Here's the next chapter. Lately I've had the song Love Shine stuck in my head. Listen to it too and share my pain!! Muhahahahahahahahahaha…….cough…cough….

**Meta Knight: Anyways Meta Boo23 owns nothing.**

* * *

**The Mysterious Cappy**

With the fire roaring, Kirby was "cooking" some berries they had found in a pot of water. The "soup" was almost done.

Meta Knight had perched himself high up in a tree on look out and Bun tended to the unconscious Cappy.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"I guess that means that dinners up!" Bun grabbed his gurgling stomach.

Meta Knight jumped down and Bun dragged/carried the lifeless Cappy closer to the fire.

Kirby dispersed some of the berry "soup" among them.

"Mefa Knigh, fwy doof you eaf somefwing?"

"……I'll eat later"

Bun choked down his food. "Oh come on! You NEVER eat with us! Is it because you're afraid that we'll see your face?"

"……………"

The knight gazed up at the stars, as he usually did when he was in deep thought.

"Meta Knight, what are you thinkin' about?"

"……………………. Many things and yet nothing"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

A few moments of silence passed.

_If only I could wash away the pain….. the sorrow…. the painful memories……._

"Time for sleep you two." Meta Knight finally broke the silence with.

"But what about Mr. Unconscious over there?" Bun pointing to the lifeless Cappy.

"He can spend the night in my tent. I probably won't use it anyways…"

"But what about you?"

"..Poyo..?" Kirby and Bun looked concerned.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

_Meta Knight was standing alone in the middle of a bloody, barren field. Bodies of demon beasts and star warriors alike littered it._

_(Ching) (shing)_

_He blocked a few powerful jabs of a sword. He turned to his attackers blood red eyes piercing the darkness that surrounded him. They faded only leaving the shadowy figure's maniacal laughter echoing in the distance. There at Meta Knight's feet laid a bloody, maimed, figure of one of his fellow star warrior's corpse._

* * *

Meta Knight awoke with the devilish laughter reverberate in his head.

"Meta Knight!" Bun huffed.

"What is it?"

"The Cappy…. (huff)…(huff)… He's…. He's waking up!"

Meta Knight hastily followed Bun to his, Meta Knight's, tent. Kirby was there tending to the stirring Cappy.

"Poyo……"

The Cappy's eyes shot open.

"Where am I?! Where's that… that thing that what chasing me?"

"Well you're still in Unknown Forrest and I'm pretty sure that there was nothing chasing you… at least nothing that I saw… You didn't see anything, did you Kirby?" Bun looked around " ... Kirby?"

Kirby waked over with a watery bowl berry soup.

"Poyo!"

"…. Thanks"

"Oh! By the way, I'm Bun, that pink puffball's Kirby and that over there in the armors Meta Knight." Bun stared at him for a minute then remembered. "Er… I forgot to ask… what's your name?"

"It's Don." The Cappy looked a little embarrassed.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: So what did you think? Plz tell me!! (looks with a blank stare at white wall with a Huh? expression on face)**

**Don: Yah…….. about that…..**

**Meta Boo23: Shut up Don! No one likes you yet! (Don goes and cries in corner)**

**Meta Boo23: As before plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Persuer and Dreams

**

* * *

**

Meta Boo23: And here's the 5

**th**** chapter. (Few) and I probably should have put in the previous chapter that it was the middle of the night when Don awoke…. Maybe I'll go back and add that…… yah……….**

**Don: So how did you come up with my name?**

**Meta Boo23: Well…… (thinks back) (sweatdrop)**

**Don: Meta Boo23 owns nothing except me! (BIG Heart)**

* * *

**Pursuer and Dreams**

Don sat up and began inhaling his "soup".

"So what's this pursuer that you were talking about?" Bun showed some concern.

"Well…. It's kind of hard to describe him since I didn't get a good look, but he had intense blood red eyes and this insane, maniacal laughter that is like the reaper's scythe to your very soul." He claimed in between spoonfuls of "soup" as he shivered at the very thought of the laughter.

Meta Knight eyes widened in horror.

_Why is HE here? Of all places why?_

Meta Knight stepped out of the tent. The air was fresh with the odor of blood. On nights like tonight, even if it was almost morning, he would have to be extra cautious; not only because he was here but his demonic side was provoked to emerge when blood was in the air. He went back to his tree wistful of a little rest.

* * *

_Running along a rugged mountain pass, Meta Knight was completely drained of energy._

_(Fwoom) (schwing) (ching)_

_A countless number of slashes swarmed at him from every direction. A few of the slashes had breached his guard and lacerated his deep blue skin. He attempted to tend to his most severe wounds using his blood stained gloves. A black, shadowy figure materialized right in front of the wounded knight. _

"_You're pathetic" Its' monotone, soulless voice said as it trusted its' silver blade into the bloody, blue puffball who laid there in ribbons, knocking it unconscious._

* * *

Meta Knight awoke, for the second time that night, in a cold sweat, eyes purple in fear. He eventually calmed himself before anyone saw him in this state. The sun was still rising. His plan of action for today was simple; pack up, walk farther into the woods avoiding trouble, make camp, live another day. Simple, yet difficult.

After breakfast, if that's what you would call a few crackers and a cup of water, the knight made an announcement.

"Pack up quickly. We're going to make a lot of progress today."

_We also must be ready if he strikes, but in this state the best chance we probably have is 50 considering that two of this party can't fight…_

Meta Knight sat deep in thought for a few more minutes until there was a tug on his cape.

"Hm?" He looked down upon the small pink puffball.

"Poyo…."

"Me too………….."Meta Knight said in a trance-like thought about what would happen if the group were attacked.

"All ready Meta Knight!" Bun interrupted his train of thought.

"Same here… somehow….." Don shouted, amusing himself.

"Poyo!" agreed Kirby.

"………. Let's go then" Meta Knight began to lead the group deeper into the sinister woods with an ominous, shady figure trailing not far behind.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: What did you think? Ominous, huh? Sooooooooooooooooo uber sorry about the shortness! Me write more next time. Sry……. Also sorry if Meta Knight seems a little OOC….. It's not my fault he's so cold! . (sweatdrop)**

**Meta Knight: Hey!**

**Meta Boo23: But it's true!**

**Don: I want to know who the pursuer is!**

**Meta Knight and Meta Boo23: hehehehe….. that's for us to know and you to maybe find out! Hehehehehehehehehe…………**


	6. Chapter 6: Reencounter and the Lodge

**Meta Boo23: Here's the 6****th**** chapter! Done and ready to be reviewed!! (Dances in a circle to Carameldansen)**

**Shadowy figure: Hehehehe………… here I am!**

**Meta Boo23: Get back in your cage! You're not come out yet!! (grabs a sharp pointy toothbrush and chases him)**

**Don: (sweatdrop) Well, I guess that leaves me for the disclaimer…. Meta Boo23 owns nothing but me, Don!! (Chases Meta Boo23 to give big hug)**

* * *

**Reencounter and the Lodge**

The group walked for several hours until it was about high noon, not they could tell through the dense treetops.

(grumble)

"Can we stop? I'm so hungry I could eat DeDeDe!" Bun spouted out with his stomach backing him up with its' gurgle.

"Who's DeDeDe? Anyways…..(gurgle)….. I could eat a whole feast!" Don agreed.

"Poyo!!" Kirby sounded in longing for some food.

"Meta Knight-"Bun complained.

"…. Fine… we can stop here for a brief rest." Meta Knight finally replied.

They stopped a little bit up ahead and consumed what was left of the fish, berry "soup", and a few pieces of beef jerky that Bun had conveniently packed and forgot about. This meal however, Meta Knight slipped a few pieces of jerky under his mask.

"But seriously, who's DeDeDe?" Don whisper before gorging himself into another bite of fish.

"He's the self-centered, self-proclaimed King of Dreamland. Meta Knight works for him, no idea why though….. But anyways DeDeDe orders demon beasts from the Holy Nightmare Company to exterminate Kirby." Bun explained with a little displeasure beneath his words.

"Do you think that my pursuer was one of these 'demon beasts'?"

"Could have been."

Quickly they cleaned up and hit the road again.

With the strength Meta Knight had regained by eating the jerky, he could be more focused on, and be able to avoid anything that was menacing. All he had heard where the occasional howls or rustles of bushes and the roar of the wind. Then nothing. A blood curdling scream broke the silence.

* * *

Meta Knight, almost instinctively raced towards the source of the shriek. Bun, Kirby, and Don, try as they might, couldn't keep up with the knight, but they did the best they could.

Quicker than expected, Meta Knight reached the source of the cry within a clearing. Within the clearing rested the lodge; however the smell of blood littered the air. Meta Knight peered down to see the bloody, mangled bodies of the lodge tenants. Among them stood a shadowy figure. He resembled Meta Knight a lot, except everything was a shade darker. Blood red eyes rested in the v-shaped slot on his mask and his silver sword dripped with the fresh blood of his victims.

"It's been a long time, Meta Knight!" said the darker figure in his malevolent voice.

"Too long, Dark Knight…" Meta Knight said, drawing his golden blade, Galaxia, which formed from the golden sparks that appeared from its' hilt.

"What do you want from me this time?"

"It's not so much as what I want with you as much as what I want with your friends!"

Their weapons clashed at blinding speeds.

"By what do you mean?" Meta said hate filled as their swords were locked in a test of strength.

"By what do you think? You're still clueless, aren't you?"

"You don't mean-"

"Of course I do! They'll hate you for what you are!" interrupted Dark Knight.

Meta Knight's eyes now brimming with rage forced back Dark Knight's blade and sent him soaring, creating a deep pit in a nearby bolder.

"Remember this…." Dark Knight declared with great loathing as he climbed out of the rubble and spread his great black, demonic, bat wings from his back. "You and I are one in the same. You can't run forever from your past! He will eventually come for you!" With a malicious laughter, he flew away, laughter stuck in an echo.

* * *

Bun, Don, and Kirby had finally caught up with Meta Knight, panting.

"Why did ya run so fast?" Bun asked still catching his breath.

Meta Knight, still enraged, tried to conceal his emotional state and seal it back up inside, but no luck.

_Damn. I can't let them see me like this…_

He pointed to the lodge to distract them from him in his ghastly state.

"Yah! We found it!" Don bubbled with happiness.

"Luxury here we come!" excitedly blubbered Bun, overflowing with happiness.

"POYO!!" Kirby jumped up and down, almost tripping over his own feet numerous times.

Meta Knight led them towards the lodge, paying no heed to the dead that lay at his feet as he passed. However Don and Bun happened to look down and let out simotanious ear splitting screams. Kirby looked at them with watery eyes and sniffled.

* * *

Finally pulling themselves together, somewhat, they caught up with Meta Knight who had finally bottled up his anger and change his eyes back to their usual golden color, again.

"Man, look at this place… It's…. soooo AMAZING!" Bun gasped as they entered the luxurious lodge.

Don and Kirby gasped in awe at the expensiveness of the items that littered the lodge. They ran dashed up the stairs to claim their rooms as if it was a race; which it was to them, for the most luxurious room.

_Kids…. I just hope they don't take the room I have in mind……._

His thoughts trailed off as he sensed another presence.

_It was just a squirrel…. Good…. I have to stop being so paranoid; however if I did that he could slaughter me in my sleep or worse…… Have to be prepared but not blow the situation out of hand so the children realize something is going on…….. But how?_

Meta Knight trudged up the stairs to the highest possible room, before the attic, if it had one. It had always been part of him to like heights, one of the things his creator enjoyed.

After locking the heavy, wooden door, he took off his mask and stretched his dark purple, demonic bat wings. His face looked almost identical to Kirby's; apart from his deep blue skin and tall, white eyes. His wings hurt from the lack of use. They longed for flight, but that was something he couldn't give them. After a few long minutes he retracted his wings and slipped his mask back on. He laid down on his Japanese style bed, in deep thought for quite a while, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: Finally it's done! (party popper goes off) Anyways, in the next chapter Meta will get more dreams… (shivers)….**

**Bun: Hey will we ever find out who this pursuer guy is, or are you just going to leave us hanging?**

**Meta Boo23:** …**in time, maybe…..maybe NOT! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha (cough) (cough) Anyways the pic on my profile is nowhere as good as the hand drawn one I hold here! (hold pic up) Until next time! :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories, Fighting, and Death

**Meta Boo23: Well here's the 7****th**** chapter sooo….. yay! I own nothing except the lovable Don! Oh! And I found out the other day that I suck at DDR for Wii! TT.TT**

* * *

**Memories, Fighting, and Death**

"_He's right you know."_

"_Who?" Meta Knight peered up at the taller figure that sat beside him at a campfire. _

_The star warrior had spiky, yellow hair, amethyst colored skin, and a mask, much like Meta Knight's own, but the 'teeth' were on the bottom of the mask and a strip of metal made a straight part down his hair. He wore a black chest plate and a locket hung from his neck. His blue eyes stared into the fire, trying to avoid Meta Knight's gaze. _

"_Dark Knight" Jecra, the blonde knight, stated._

"_I know…." Meta Knight sighed, "Sooner or later my past is bound to catch up with me and Nightmare will come for me once again."_

_A heavy blanket of doom and silence filled the air. _

"_Well I hope that it's later than sooner." Jecra joked, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Me too… old friend!"_

* * *

Early the next morning, Meta Knight awoke to a crash of thunder as cold sheets of rain poured onto the ground and in though the window. To stop the rain, he grabbed a spare blanket and covered the window. As he passed the mirror, he caught a glimpse of his reflection; yet it wasn't him. His orange eyes glared with angst and he could easily tell his demonic self was starting to show. This concerned Meta Knight, but the children's' safety was more important at the moment. He began his decent downstairs for breakfast.

Miraculously they all made it through the night, just a little bit shaken up after yesterday's traumatic events. None seemed to take notice to his orange eyes. They ate breakfast in silence aside from an occasional poyo from Kirby asking for more food.

"What'll we do now?" Don finally broke the silence with.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know that?" Bun yelled.

"Well sorry for asking!!"

"Well sorry for asking," Bun mocked.

"That's it!"

Don charged at Bun with a clenched fist. Suddenly Meta Knight was in-between the two, catching Don's fist.

"That's quite enough." He said calmly, yet discerning.

"But he-" Don started.

"hehehe…Sucker" Bun snickered.

"Don, learn to control your anger and Bun-" Meta Knight glanced at each on accordingly.

"Yah?" He stared at Meta Knight.

"don't do that again."

Bun blinked, then realized something.

"Hey Meta Knight… Weren't you just over by the toaster?" Bun pointed all the way across the rather large room to a small, red toaster.

"…. Perhaps" Meta Knight muttered.

Meta Knight left the room leaving Bun and Don wallowing in self-pity and Kirby STILL eating.

* * *

Meta Knight ambled up the stairs, eyes green with thought.

_Tomorrow the camping trip will officially end and they should be returning home; however with Dark Knight still lurking out there it isn't safe. We should stay here until Dark Knight is dealt with… hopefully without having revealed my origins….._

Finally reaching his room he unlocked the door. Blood was spattered everywhere. Bodies of Waddle Dees and Doos littered the floor of the trashed room; a regular old morgue.

Meta Knight peered around the room, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. He looked over to the shreds of the blanket that he had used for a curtain, now drenched from the relentless storm that still rained in. The message in smeared blood, upon the blanket, read; Watch your back, because there won't always be someone there to do that for you.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: So what did ya think? **

**Bun: Well I thought it was-**

**Don: Shut up! No one cares what you think!**

**(the two begin fighting)**

**Meta Knight: Will you two ever shut up?**

**(they continue fighting)**

**Meta Knight: (sigh)**

**Meta Boo23: Don't worry it'll get better….. Anyways PLZ REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Visit From Dark Knight

**Meta Boo23: Here's the 8****th**** chapter (pant pant)**

**Bun: Remind me why we're running again?**

**Meta Boo23: Don found out about cameras (takes off running again) (yells from distance) Remember I own nothing but Don!**

* * *

**A Visit from Dark Knight**

Meta Knight let out a deep sigh. He was going to have to clean this up, but where to put the bodies?

_Hmm…. I could through them in the pit with the other two, but it'd be too obvious….._

Meta Knight breathed another deep sigh.

_I suppose I could use my wings and scatter them around the forest….. I guess that'll have to do…._

* * *

Bun trudged up the endless stairs to Meta Knight's room.

(knock) (knock)

"Is there something you need, Bun?"

He whirled around to see none but Meta Knight.

"You really have to stop doing whatever you're doing! You scared me half to death! Anyways we're REALLY bored and want something to do and the rain's relentless and there's that demon that Don was being chased by... so what's there to do?"

Kirby came bounding up the steps with Don chasing him. Only when Don came to a halt did Meta Knight notice the gashes on his back that were dripping blood. The gashes formed letters upon which read: Protect your friends better.

"…help." Don squeezed out before he collapsed due to blood loss.

"Meta Knight... What's this mean?" Bun realized Meta Knight was no longer there.

Warping inside his room, Meta Knight found all the medical supplies he needed and warped back outside to attend to Don's injuries. Quickly he stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wounds.

"Poyo…"

"Will he live through this?" Bun looked concerned.

"With the amount of blood lost, it's hard to tell…"

Kirby and Bun looked down at Don.

"Don-o…"

"Don…."

They carefully moved him to his room's bed, trying not to reopen the gashes.

"He should rest for a while…" Meta Knight advised.

They all left Don to rest.

* * *

Later that night, after another silent meal and all were asleep, Meta Knight began to unload the dead Doos and Dees in secluded parts of the forest.

The wind felt wonderful against his wings. He felt free whenever he flew.

It pained him to end the long-needed flight so early, but Dark Knight was out there looking for him and he already had first blood. Meta Knight landed outside the lodge to double check that there wasn't anyone spying on them or stalking their 'prey'. He paced around the house with nothing, but the occasional rustle, howl, or squirrel. He flew back in though his bedroom window.

_I have to protect my friends, but how can you protect them from me? Someone they trust…._

Meta Knight decided to patrol the halls for a start.

_If I have to tell them my origins, how? How will they react? Ugh……………………. Too many secrets to tell………. So …. Little…time……._

His wings, still sore from their lack of use, ached for another flight, but he ignored them.

* * *

The next morning was a ruckus. Don was awake, but not mobile, and Bun and Kirby were back to their old selves.

"Kirby, give me your toast!" Bun demanded.

"Poyo!" Kirby inhaled his toast.

"Kirby, can I have your pancakes?"

"Poyo!!"

"Give me those pancakes!!" Bun lunged at Kirby, who was running with a three-foot tall stack of pancakes.

A figure appeared in the door. The two paused and looked to see who it was.

"Hey Meta Kni-" A burnished silver sword was at Bun throat.

He could see it now; the imposter's blood red eyes looking almost through him.

"Do shut up" Dark Knight cold voice pierced the silent fog of fear.

Dark Knight pulled back his sword for a clean slash, which would decapitate Bun.

(CHING!)

There he stood; Meta Knight's golden sword Galaxia blocking his counterpart's, but barely.

"Bun, Kirby, get out of here now!" Meta Knight commanded.

Bun and Kirby raced for the stairs.

"I don't think so!" Dark Knight through his cape around himself, warping behind Bun, Dark Knight's sword was at his neck again. Kirby, however, made it up the stairs and was running for his life. "Your little friend may want to hear this."

"He… Hear wa.. what?" Bun spluttered.

"You wouldn't!" Meta Knight growled, eyes flashing furiously between red and amber.

Dark Knight laughed manically.

"Of course I would! It's why I exist! To make your 'reformed' life a living nightmare!" a devilish grin grew across his face, not that anyone could see it.

Dark Knight spread his pair of demonic bat wings.

"Muhahaha! ….. I'll be taking your little friend with me as a reminder, that Nightmare awaits your return!" Dark Knight took off and made a bee-line for the closest window, sword in one hand, Bun in the other.

A shocking sensation surged through his arm. Coiled around it was Meta Knight's whip.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

Dark knight grunted in pain and dropped the in-shock Bun. Meta Knight released his whip from its' taut grasp on his arm.

"hehe….." Dark Knight breathed heavily, "I'll be back for you later…"

Dark Knight's wings receded as he swathed his cape around himself, teleport somewhere not too far away. Meta Knight re-hid his whip back inside his cape as well as he regained control over his emotions. He walked calmly over to a stunned Bun.

"What? What happened?! Where's that evil guy?!" The still dazed Bun shot up and looked around quickly in fear. He stared back at Meta Knight.

"Gone, though I fear Dark Knight's not far…"

"Dark Knight?" Bun asked confused, "Meta Knight… you're holding out on us aren't you?"

Meta Knight sighed.

"I have much explaining to do….. don't I?" Meta Knight's voice saddened.

_I had hoped that this day had never had to come. How will I ever explain this to them? Will they understand and be accepting like Jecra? Or just loath me for as long as they exist?_

Meta Knight stared up to the sky in hope that destiny would play its roll.

"Meta Knight, you coming?"

"…………………….." The two walked into the other room together.

* * *

**Don: Hehehehe! I caught you on camera! (Does a little dance)**

**Meta Boo23: (Takes out a hammer out of no wear and whacks Don on the head) That's what you get! Anyways sorry about the late update and remember: THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Dark Past Revealed

**Meta Boo23: GUMMY BEAR!!**

**Crazy Hand: (bursts through wall) PEANUTS!!**

**(All stare at the hand)**

**Meta Boo23: (sweatdrop) Umm… Crazy Hand..?! You're on the wrong set….**

**Crazy Hand: (leaves through another wall) Sorry… Crazy Hand bad…..**

**Meta Boo23: Anyway…… I only own Don! NOTHING ELSE!!**

* * *

**A Dark Past Revealed**

The sun was setting and the forest was abnormally dark that day.

Bun, Kirby, and Meta Knight sat in large, cautioned chairs around a fire place. Meta Knight kept moving uneasily in his chair.

"Meta Knight, how do you know this Dark Knight guy and what was he talking about?" Bun asked both confused and in concern for the knight.

Meta Knight sighed deeply.

"I suppose that I should start at the beginning of my past…"

"Your past? I thought that you were always a star warrior…. nothing else!" Bun stared at him in curiosity.

"Poyo…?"

"No……." Meta Knight looked down, avoiding their gazes, "there was a time before that….." Meta Knight eyes flashed brown for a second in sadness.

Meta Knight took a deep breath.

"Many centuries ago I was created with the last drops of Nightmare's immortal blood. I was strongest demon beast, destroying anything that got in my way; but then I began to develop a soul. Eventually I betrayed Nightmare and joined the Star Warriors. However, just before I left, they got a few drops of my blood. From those drops they created Dark Knight. He's an exact clone of my demonic side. He's tracked me down many times before, but this time …….. It just feels different……."

A pair of red eyes glittered in the darkness.

Bun and Kirby's jaws dropped. The two began to giggle that rapidly grew into laughter.

_They don't believe me………….. This isn't the reaction that I expected……………._

"This is a joke right? You're telling us that you are a demon beast created by Nightmare! Hahahahahahaha! Is that why you don't remove your mask?" Bun laughed, unable to retain it any longer.

"Poyo!" Kirby laughed, oblivious to what was happening.

"….. no" A sad atmosphere surrounded Meta Knight.

"Why then?" Bun laughter died to a snicker.

Dark, horrifying memories flashed through Meta Knight's mind; memories of death, destruction, and hate for everything that was alive.

Meta Knight sighed a deep sigh and left to retire for the night, still avoiding their eyes.

* * *

The red eyes gleamed with the joy of evil and revenge.

_This is perfect! They don't believe his true past and he refuses to take off his mask! I still have a chance to carry out my plan of revenge!_

Dark Knight snickered to himself, spread his bat wings, and left through the nearest window silently.

* * *

Bun and Kirby soon left and hustled up the stairs to their rooms. Bun stopped for a moment in front of Don's room's door. He grabbed Kirby and dragged him into Don's room.

Don, still bed ridden, sat up wide awake, reading. He peered up from his book at the two.

"Alright… what is it this time?" Don asked surprised, excited, and a little annoyed due to the hour.

"Well… you know how Meta Knight never takes off his mask? I want to know what his face looks like!" Bun whispered.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Poyo?"

"Here's the plan…."

* * *

**Meta Boo23: Uber sorry about the shortness! (sweatdrop)**


	10. Chapter 10: Unmasking in the Knight

**Meta Boo23: I learned how to write 3 words in Japanese today! AND I came up with a clever title for this chapter! XD (claps)**

**Bun: I will finally reveal my amazing plan!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Meta Boo23: Warning! This chapter contains a tidbit of uncensored swearing so don't say I didn't warn you…… It's nothing serious though… so sry! (sweatdrop)**

**Don: … yah… ABOUT that…**

**Meta Boo23: Shut up Don! You're still in solitary confinement for taking pictures of us! (Throughs frying pan at him) -_- As a reminder I don't own the idea of Kirby or Kirby related characters. And I'm soooooooo sry about the late update! I got sucked into Kirby Super Star Ultra….. (sweatdrop)…….hehehehe…….**

* * *

**Unmasking in the Knight**

Bun, Kirby, and somehow the injured Don made their way without a sound up to Meta Knight's room.

His door opened with a squealing protest, upon which they froze where they stood. They continued, after a few long seconds of silence, over towards the sleeping, blue puffball on the Japanese style bed.

_This is going to be a piece of cake! Now all we have to do is remove the mask and then BAM we got him!_

Bun cautiously leaned over the Meta Knight to get a good clasp on the mask. A hand suddenly grasped his wrist.

"Don't touch the mask!" The knight rolled over to look at Bun and the others. "What are you three doing in my room?"

"Er… nothing! (sweatdrop) We were just leaving….. yah…" Bun struggled to lie in surprise.

The three rushed out of the room, evidently slamming the door.

"Kids…." Meta Knight muttered, before drifting back into his shallow sleep-like state.

* * *

"Poyo…." Kirby complained.

"It didn't work Bun! Now what'll we do?" Don shot Bun a glare for a wasting his time.

"Well I got another plan. It's foolproof! We'll just wait a few hours, 'till he really falls asleep!" Bun exclaimed.

Don turned to Bun with a confused look.

"Bun…."

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…. do you actually know if he sleeps?"

"Poyo?" Kirby agreed.

"Well no but-"

Don raised an eyebrow.

"There's only one way to find out! Anyways I have a hunch that this one will work!"

Don and Kirby let out a sigh.

"poyo…"

"Alright let's hear it…….." Don reluctantly agreed.

* * *

After quite a few hours of preparation the three finally had collected all the supplies that were required for their "brigade".

"Alright! Are you ready to find out what's underneath Meta Knight's mask?" Bu turned to Kirby, then Don, each nodding impatiently.

Kirby, Bun, and Don made their way back up to Meta Knight's room, carrying a tray of something and a small box filled with micro sized hardware. They quickly entered his room as inconspicuously as possible. Bun and Kirby set the tray on a bed-side table and attached a small white piece of paper while Don installed a hidden camera in the corner of the room, hidden by a hanging plant.

'_This plan is perfect! We'll get to see his face and he'll never know!' _

As quickly as the group came, they left, racing back to Don's room.

Bun snickered as he looked down upon a tiny TV screen, with Don, who was back in his bed, and a confused Kirby, which displayed what the camera was recording.

Meta Knight awoke, eyes blood red once again, not that the three could tell. Quickly he suppressed his rage and noticed a tarnished silver platter, covered by an old silver cover. There upon it sat a note reading:

'_Thank you for all you've done for us. We're so sorry about last night, too._

_-Bun, Don, and Kirby'_

Meta Knight gave a small grin beneath his mask. He lifted the lid revealing some fresh orange juice, toast, a few eggs, and some bacon. Meta Knight reached for some food as Bun, Don, and Kirby inched towards the screen, impatiently waiting to see.

"What the hell?!" Bun and Don shouted, "He eats with his mask on?!"

Sure enough; Meta Knight would slip the food underneath his mask, almost making it look like he was eating his white gloved hand. He slipped a straw that appeared out of nowhere, into the glass of orange juice drinking it through the opening in his mask.

Soon after finishing his breakfast, Meta Knight left the room.

The three stared at the blank screen in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Bun cried out.

"What?" The half asleep Don asked.

"Poyo?"

"I'm out of ideas and I don't think he'll just show us what's behind his-"

"Behind what, Bun?" Meta Knight walked into the room.

"Nothing!" The three said in unison.

"Breakfast it ready…"

Meta Knight turned and began to exit.

"Oh…. And don't bother with the camera's anymore….." With that he left, softly closing the door.

"Damn it he knew about the camera, too! Is he some kind of psychic?"

"Bun….." Don struggled to say in fear of the enraged cappy. "Maybe we should…. Just… you know…. Ask him if he will show us?"

"Fine…." Bun growled, doing nothing to hide his agitation.

"Maybe it isn't the best idea for you to go, Bun…. And since I'm immobilized….. Kirby, could you go get him?"

"Poyo!" Kirby rushed out of the room, franticly searching for Meta Knight.

"Met-o Knigh!"

After a few minutes he began to get discouraged. He slowly started his walk back when he heard a familiar voice. It resembled Meta Knight's but it was more soulless and rage empowered.

Kirby dashed towards the source, however a caped blue puffball dived at him, rolling Kirby out of the way of a red sword beam that disintegrated the nearby wall.

* * *

**Meta Boo23: Again sooo sorry about the late update! Plz review!**

**Don: o.O**

**Meta Boo23: Now what?**

**Don: Kirby just ate a bottle of glue and.....**

**Kirby: (His mouth is glued shut)**

**Meta Boo23: (sigh)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Burning Hate

**Meta Boo23: (Cries)**

**Don and Bun: Why are you crying?**

**Meta Boo23: (Blubbering) Be… Because… Thi…. This is the la… last cha… chapter…. (Floods room with tears (also because of lack of sleep… :D) Banana Phone!)**

**Don and Bun: (Sweatdrop) Wait! Aren't you going to publish the sequel?**

**Meta Boo23: Yah… I guess I will! (Stops crying and whacks Don with DeDeDe's mallet) **

**Don: O.O (falls onto floor uncontious) X.X**

**Meta Boo23: All better! And for the last time in this story (not this series, that is, IF I publish the sequel….): I don't own Kirby! Only the idiot on the floor! :D**

* * *

**A Burning Hate**

(KABOOM)

Bun and Don sped down the stairs to see what that explosion was.

"Kirby are you alright?" Meta Knight's amber eyes stared down with concern at the stunned puffball.

"Poyo…"

Don and Bun arrived at the bottom of the stairs, only to knock into Kirby, who looked back at the other puffball, drawing his golden blade.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the gap in the wall. His soulless, red eyes pierced the thick cloud of dust that surrounded it.

"Heh heh heh….. Meta Knight, I still don't see why you protect these insolent 'friends' of yours, but yet you would kill anything that moved as Nightmare's prized demon beast. You're wasting your time, after all, you were never meant to have happiness!" Dark Knight sneered as the dust cleared.

Meta Knight looked down in shame.

"Now you won't even 'protect' them?! Heh….you really are pitiful!" Dark Knight lunged at the three, silver sword outstretched.

(CLANG)

Meta Knight's golden blade met its silver identical. His blood red eyes glared into Dark Knight's.

"Welcome back…." Dark Knight deviously remarked.

The clatter of swords meeting filled the room. Small puddles of blood dotted the floor where the two swordsmen fought, with glitters of their swords being the only thing that could be seen clearly. The two warriors paused, both glowering at each other, waiting for the other to die. Blood seeped from their wounds, yet no pain was felt.

"Heh….. No wonder Nightmare prized you so much….." Dark Knight taunted.

"Then it was all true?! Meta Knight's a demon beast? Th…. Then why are you helping Kirby?!" Bun's voice began to quaver as he glared at Meta Knight.

"Bun……" Meta Knight's shame shown through his voice, "I betrayed Nightmare a long time ago…."

"Well does that still give you the right to be called a star warrior?!" Bun screamed, blubbering with tears.

"Bun…….."

Dark Knight took advantage of this opportunity and lunged for a death blow at Meta Knight.

(Ching)

Meta Knight's golden blade barely intervened with the strike of his foe. His eyes burned with complete loathing for Dark Knight, the need for his blood to be spilt, the longing for him to die slowly and painfully.

Dark Knight leaped backwards, spreading his black wings taking to the sky, followed closely by Meta Knight on his demonic purple pair. Bun, Don, and Kirby stepped back in shock.

The scent of Dark Knight's blood sifted through the air, increasing the knight's hate and his speed increased closing the gap between the two. His golden sword's color began to dim and a black aura flowed around it.

Dark Knight turned, charging back towards Meta Knight for a clean strike.

Once again, the clang of swords rang through the air. Spatters of blood fell to the ground. Wasting no time, Meta Knight located Dark Knight's blind spot, slicing deeply into his blackish body.

Dark Knight plummeted backwards, crashing through trees and collapsing another wall of the lodge. The three bystanders gawked at the bloody, winged, black puffball.

Meta Knight swooped in, sword ablaze in a black aura, aimed directly at the center of Dark Knight's mask.

*cling*

Dark Knight's mask fell to the ground, neatly spit in two. A devious smirk sat upon his petite face and deep red eyes glowering at his opponent. Meta Knight leaped back, focusing the black aura into a small sphere at the end of Galaxia. The three bystanders scurried out the vicinity, fearing what may ensue.

A black beam emitted from the point at which his sword pierced the ground, engulfing the majority of the surrounding area: narrowly avoiding the spectators.

His eyes faded back into their amber. He stared at his blood ridden gloves, easing his fading vision towards the remains of Dark Knight. His wings returned to their hidden form.

_I promised myself I wouldn't use that power again….. What made me use it?_

He slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Back at the castle Meta Knight slowly slipped back into consciousness.

"He's awake! He lives!"

"Poyo!"

"It's a wonder he lives!"

Meta Knight sat up with a groan, staring blankly around the room at the many faces.

"Alright Meta Knight, what happened? Why were you in ribbons when you arrived here?" Fumu asked, being as nosey as she was.

Meta Knight turned to face them all, "I appreciate your concern; however I wish to speak to Don, Kirby, and Bun alone."

The others left leaving the four alone.

* * *

Fumu wandered carefree-like back towards her "house" after reading a novel underneath a tree for quite some time. The afternoon sun beamed into the castle halls. She waltzed in just in time to hear Lady Memu interrogate Bun and Don, upon which they decided he could stay with them, about the camping trip.

"Well what you so late coming home? Hm?!"

"Err… Bun..?" Don looked hopefully at Bun to cover for him.

"I'm NEVER going on another camping trip! …. Atleast not with Meta Knight…." Bun remarked in protest.

Lady Memu raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be because of…?" Fumu questioned.

Bun's and Don's minds drifted back to that morning, when Meta Knight spoke to them.

"_If you ever tell another soul about what happened…" Meta Knight spoke, glaring at them with green eyes._

"_What? You'll do what?" Bun joked._

"_Poyo?" Kirby looked up._

_Meta Knight began to reach for his sword. The tree backed up, knowing Meta Knight to always be quite serious, and with those green eyes…._

"_We promise."_

A shiver went down their spines.

"N-No reason."

* * *

**Meta Boo23: OMG! I finally finished it! Sorry if I offended anyone during the making of this story! **

**Don: See you later!**

**Meta Boo23: Where're you going?**

**Don: Crap…**

**Meta Boo23: Anyways I became a better writer even by just through writing this story. Visit my Deviant Art Account to see a picture of Don in all his stupid glory!**

**Don: Hey!**

**Meta Boo23: (Hugs him) Sry… NOT! (wacks him with DeDeDe's jet hammer) Anyways, review as always and I want to know if I should even bother publishing the sequal (poll on my page! XD). Thank you all my readers! Meta Boo23 (and Don) out! (Really fast: Three amazing songs: Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Numa Numa, Mr. Opretentios Musik. Listen to them. Just do it.)**


End file.
